Inexcusable
by JessicaAsh008
Summary: When Bond meets a mysterious young woman when he is in Burmuda on vacation after Skyfall he is intrigued about her. When he finds out their pasts are hauntingly similar can he get her to return to MI6? My first Fanfic please review.
1. Beginning of the beginning

The beach had beautiful golden sand that ran smoothly through his toes as he walked along. Noting the sun beating down from the blue cloudless sky causing the midday heat he waided in to the crystal clear water and started swimming with long, powerful strokes away from the shore hardly noticing the niggling pain from the old bullet wound in his shoulder. Flipping over to float on his back he gazed at the sky. The man's name was Bond. James Bond.

Gradually he became aware by the sixth-sense only the best MI6 agents had that someone was watching him. That person in question was a young woman, who looked no older than 18 or 19 wearing a skimpy red and slightly frilly bikini. The first thing Bond noticed about the girl was her body, she had curves in all the right places (although not as accentuated as Bond would have liked), and a extremely toned stomach. Her arms were muscular but, at the same time feminine and slim just like the rest of her. The second thing Bond noticed was her eyes, impossible to describe but impossible not to get lost in, they were beautiful. Blue but not quite blue, grey but not quite grey but still managing to be colourful and bright. They had thin rings the same colour as her black irises circling around her pupils. She had long wavy hair let down loose that blew casually in in the light breeze. It was a very, very light ginger with blonde highlights only noticeable in the bright sun. It framed her perfect face that had perfect, pale porcelain skin, her nose was strait and non decrepit, the only part of her that even came close to being unnoticeable.

Bond took all this in in a few moments and one quick assured glance, the girl met his eyes and he was shocked by the hardness in them. They were not unfriendly just calculating. The eyes of someone who had seen too much and had put up a rock hard barrier to protect her from anymore harm. Just like Bond. That one single detail send him walking through the water towards her but, with a flick of her beautiful hair she turned and walked up the beach into the secluded luxury hotel retreat Bond was also staying in. As least that's something Bond thought as he gazed after her totally mystified and shaking his head in wonder. Rising out of the water, well aware of the stares he was getting from a large percentage of women because of his muscular frame he, for once ignored them, his sights were set on one particular young woman as he strode through the air conditioned lobby of the hotel and into his room.

Bond was in the Bahamas enjoying what Mallory had described to him as a "well earned break" after the events at Skyfall. It could been worse he reflected as he stepped in to steaming hot shower. M survived getting shot, just, but resigned as head of MI6 just one week after recovering. Bond knew getting shot and her ordeal after had shaken her up more than anyone wanted to admit, most of all her. Although she still popped in every few weeks or so Bond sorely missed her. M was probably the only person alive that he would unconditionally give his life for and she was slowly fading from his life. He turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbed his tailored suit out of the wardrobe and prepared to go down to dinner. Determined to get more information about this mysterious girl he had seen on the beach.


	2. That girl

**Thank you to everyone who has read my very short chapter. This one is a tiny bit longer.**

**Please, please, please review this story. It is my first one and I have only just turned 13 so don't expect too much. I am aiming for the whole thing to be about 10,000 words long. Phew. So far the longest thing I have ever wrote is a 1000 word essay. It seems so daunting.**

**Forgot to put this in the first chapter but ****e****ncase no-one has gathered I do not own James Bond.**

As Bond approached the staircase to dinner he had made an effort to look smarter than usual which, if he said so himself, took some beating. Dressed in a tailored suite he had sprayed himself with his most expensive cologne which was a present from M back when she was boss. He had had a unneeded shave earlier that afternoon just to check his face was smooth, he hated stubble. Bond entered the swishy dining room and unconsciously reached under his jacket to double check his gun was there and loaded. Crowds and noise made him jumpy, especially early in the evening. That's what comes with being a agent with a lot of enemies he reflected grimly. Scanning the room he looked for the girl but she wasn't there. A waitress with a bright smile and bubbly attitude came up and politely asked him if he wished to be seated, still scanning the room he just made a noise of confirmation. Pretending to not notice the waitresses disappointed expression at his lack of interest she led him over to a single seated table.

His skewered lamb was delicious. Cooked just right with carrots, mash and gravy. He payed the bill and gave the waitress a generous tip before walking across the beach to the bar. It was a small wooden hut with an entrance so low Bond had to duck down to get through and there, in the middle of a crowd was the girl he had been looking for all evening. Dressed in a low cut, short sleeved, black top and black skinny jeans she was surrounded by a crowd of admiring men watching her do the limbo under a ridiculously low bar to Drep bass music. Bond privately thought to himself that the ooos and ahhs of admiration were not just for the girl's limboing skills. The bar went down another notch and the crowd grew more rowdy as she spread her legs apart for more balance. The bar was about as low as Bond's lower thigh. The girl was just over half way through when one of the more intoxicated men reached through the crowed and squeezed the upper part of her leg. It happened so fast Bond could hardly comprehend it. The girl whipped the rest of the way under the bar, her hand shot out and grabbed the drunk man's retreating hand and yanked him toward her. Putting both hands on his shoulders she pulled him in and kneed him in the crotch, twisting round so she was facing away from him she buried the heel in the man's sternum and launched him backwards all in one fluid motion. The rest of the shocked crowed cleared a path for her.

"Bloody barstard" Bond heard her mutter as she strode away, Ignoring the man's groans who had crashed into the wall and somehow managed to get tangled up in a fishing net that was laying on the floor. She reached the bar and Bond heard her mutter something to the shocked waiter who looked scared out of his wits.

"Certainly ma'am" Bond heard the waiter gush furiously nodding.

The waiter went away and Bond heard glasses clinking. She had probably ordered a drink. Bond glanced back at the drunk man still tangled in the net before casually walking up to the bar, hands in his pockets and slipping on to the stool next to the girl.

"Vodka martini, shaken not stirred" he told the expectant waiter.

Slipping round on his seat to face the girl he took a sip of the drink that had just arrived, still watching her. He took in the perfect symmetry of the side of her face as she was still facing the bar absentmindingly stirring her drink with the cocktail stick that had been left in there.

"Good choice" she observed, referring to his drink. Still looking ahead.

"I always thought so" Bond replied staring intently at her face.

Eventually she swiveled around to face him. For the first time they took the each other in properly and openly. Bond regarding her almost warily, he certainly didn't want to get whacked in the balls, he had had enough of that for a life time. The girl cleared her throat.

"We should probably introduce ourselves" the girl stated with a dry smile.

Bond was taken by surprise by her slightly posh British accent but most of all by her quiet, lilting voice, it immediately gave you the impression she was someone who you should pay attention to. Unlike most women, Bond thought. He immediately found himself liking it. Shaking his head slightly he slowly stuck his hand out, still regarding her face she took his hand in a surprisingly firm grip.

"Ashley Jones but just Ash" she said introducing herself still shaking his hand "Bond. James Bond" he replied letting go of her hand but still regarding her evenly. Tearing his gaze away from 'Ash' he turned back towards the bar and took another sip of his Martini.

**So, ****Bond has found out the 'Mystery Girl's' name****, p****lease tell me what you think of her, especially her character. In case anyone is getting the wrong message this is **_**Not**_** a romance story I just have to get the relationship started (there will be a few kisses maybe something more but nothing gooey) we will get on to the interesting stuff when she comes to MI6. Yes, she comes back with Bond but how much persuasion will it take?**

**I will aim to upload a chapter a day.**


	3. One hell of a girl

**This is a short one. I forgot to put this in my story at first, I somehow missed it out. Huge apologies.**

Bond and 'Ash' as she wished to be known walked back to the hotel after having more than a few too many drinks, Bond knew he would wake up with a hangover in the morning. Ash seemed to be doing alright although she had had at least 4 "tequila sunrises, on the rocks", which was her favourite drink. That was one of the few things he learned about her, to say she was guarded would be a understatement. The only thing Bond learnt was that she wasn't staying in the hotel but owned a small hut further up the beach. How a young girl could have brought such prime property was a mystery to Bond, when he asked she just muttered something about her parents and abruptly changed the subject to Bond's job. A subject that made him thoroughly uncomfortable. He just told her he had a boring old desk job shuffling through papers. They reached the hotel and Ash turned to face him.

"Will you meet me again?" She asked sexily.

"Most certainly" Bond murmured leaning in towards her.

"Good" Ash briskly replied turning on her heel and walking up the beach "tomorrow at the bar, 9 o'clock" she called over her shoulder.

Bond walked into the hotel reflecting the chat he had had with Ash at the bar. He was guessing she was orphaned, but had known her parents. Bond knew that from the hurt in her eyes when he asked her about how she got the hut. She walked with a slightly uneven gait, if Bond didn't know better he would have thought she had been shot in the knee, he had seen those injuries before in his line of work. Shrugging his jacket off and kicking his shoes away he flopped on to the bed she was one hell of a girl he thought and flicked the light off.


	4. Inhumane society

**I only own my characters and plot, not James Bond unfortunately. In this chapter Ash and Bond get into a sticky situation. There is also another fight scene!**

The day passed slowly for Bond. He woke up late in the morning, sunlight pouring through the closed curtains. As he expected he had splitting headache from last night's drinking so without getting up, reached for the phone and ordered a black coffee and toast from room service. Ten minutes later there came a knock on the door, wrapping a towel around his waist he stiffly rose from bed and answered the door. A female waitress delivered his breakfast, Bond thanked her and took it but not before he noticed her staring goggle-eyed at his torso and blushing. Rolling his eyes he abruptly shut the door in her face. He was not in the mood for that. Donishing his breakfast he went on to do his daily exercise routine. One hundred situps and push ups then heading out onto the beach to do his five mile jog. He hardly broke a sweat. That killed some time but not much. Bond was never one to sit in front of the TV watching ridiculous midday soaps so he went for a swim. A few hours later he made his way leisurely up to his room.

The time for dinner eventually made its way around, Bond put on another clean suit and headed down to dinner. He thought all the food was exquisite. He had clam chowder soup for starter, breaded pork with mash (again) and gravy as a main and then apple pie with vanilla ice cream for dessert which an apologetic waiter told him had been delayed for some time. This in turn made him late for his meeting with Ash. As he neared the bar hut he heard some type of commotion outside. Picking up the pace he rounded the corner and, in the middle of a very angry was a very angry Ash. She was shouting and swearing at one particular man, upon further inspection Bond saw it was the man who had grabbed her leg as she was limboing yesterday. He still didn't know why she had been doing it in the first place.

"Well, if you could have kept your dirty hands off me you _wouldn't _be here" Bond heard her say in a dangerously low voice to the man

The man just laughed "you're all bark and no bite now it's fair fight ain't you, _sweetie" _the man sneered leaning in close to her.

Suddenly he drew his hand back and slapped her across the face, hard. Ash started to lunge at his face but a couple guys from the mob grabbed a shoulder each and slammed her against a tree. One of them produced a rope and started to crudely wrap it around her and the tree, tying a knot at the back of the tree he stepped back and admired his work. Ash was thoroughly trapped, the rope wrapped around her shoulders, lower body twice and snaking down to her knees. Her hands were trapped and she could only move a few inches in any direction. For once Bond was indecisive. He was outnumbered but had weapons although he didn't want to draw them among civilians for obvious reasons but Ash was tied to a tree with a group of angry and probably drunk men.

"Good job Hud, and you Bill" Bond heard the man who started it all tell the guys who had tied Ash to the tree.

"So Yew" either Hud or Bill said clearing his throat "what do we do now?"

Interesting Bond thought, the name of the man who started it all was Yew, his two mates were Hud and Bill. All English names, all English looking people yet they had exotic accents.

Bond snapped back to reality just in time to hear Yew say "...we teach her what an Inhumane society we are".

Yew stepped forward and gently stroked her cheek where he had slapped her, Ash showed no sign of fear but just glared at him with her stormy eyes. That was how to describe them Bond thought, they were like the most dangerous stormy clouds and the brightest, bluest sky. He was getting distracted again, squinting his eyes trying to see through the ever darkening night he saw Yew's hands had moved down to her hips. Bond made up his mind stepping out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind he silently padded up to Yew's back. No one noticed him until he cleared his throat, all three of them spun around. Yew quickly removing his hands from Ash.

"I believe slapping a woman, tying her to a tree and then touching her up may just qualify for arrest based on battery, assault and attempted rape" Bond dryly stated.

What remained of the mob hurriedly dispersed while Yew and Bond stared each other up. The only other people that remained was Hud and Bill. Yew's nerve broke and he turned to run but Bond was expecting it, throwing a left hook that connected to Yew's jaw Bond grabbed him while he was stunned, hip-threw him to the floor and stamped on his face. Bond heard his nose break. Turning around to face the other two men Bond grabbed the chunky one who had had the rope in his pocket and sent him hurtling towards Ash. He glimpsed her kicking the poor guy he crotch, sweeping both his legs from under him and repeatedly striking him in the ribs until finishing off with a blow to the head, all with her right foot. Bond felt a spark of admiration. She had got a grown man on the floor and unconscious all with her hands tied behind her back, literally. Searching for the third man Bond saw him, running down the beach looking back frightfully. Bond let him go. He strolled over to Ash

"Need some help there?" he asked with a raised eyebrow seeing her struggling against the ropes.

A second later his question was answered. In a flash she was out of them and pinning Bond against the same tree she had been tied to, there was a knife in her hand and she was pressing it against Bond's neck. He knew better than to struggle.

"Who are you?" She snarled, her eyes ice cold

"James Bond" he replied but knowing full well what she meant.

The knife pressed deeper. Bond knew she was serious.

"I'm a spy" he admitted "I work for MI6"

To his surprised the pressure didn't release instead the knife pressure increased, he felt blood tricking down his neck. When he met her eyes he saw tears tricking down her cheeks.

"You ruined my life" she choked out and the knife pressed deeper.

**I know, I know major cliffhanger. Who is really is Ash? Is she a enemy? Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks to those few people who have read up to here so far. My chapters are slowly getting bigger. The next one may be up to 2000 words.**


	5. Knife edge

**My fifth chapter. This one is around 1000 words, not much action in this one but in a couple of chapters time it will all come together. Please leave review. Hope you enjoy! **

"Wait!" Bond said hurriedly as he felt the trickle turn into a flow of blood "what the hell do you mean?"

Ash paused deciding whether to tell her story, she gave in and the fire left her eyes.

"I when I was 11, living in a 5 bedroom house which my parents owned I was a spoilt only child and had it easy. They made their money by designing computer codes to protect against hacking and stuff. One day a man broke into the house. He was of average height, with a large nose and mop of blond hair. He told my parents he was a British spy and had to kill them, warbling on about something to do with his grandma on an island with rats and something to do with retraining them to be cannibals. He was psycho. Anyway, long story short he shot them, I was hiding in the bathroom at the time but came out when I heard the shots, he saw me and threw a knife hitting my knee. He left leaving me to die, luckily I managed to crawl across to a phone and contact the ambulance and police. They took me straight to hospital where I nearly died but pulled through. I couldn't walk without crutches for 2 years. They never found my parents killer though..." Ash finished trailing off

"Silva" Bond choked out "His name was Raoul Sliva and he killed your family"

"How do you know?" She asked accusing.

"Because he tried to take the person I care about the most in the world away from me" Bond replied "I killed him with a knife to the back" he added

Noting with considerable relief that the knife on his neck was dropping Bond stepped away from the tree he has been pinned against and watched as Ash dropped the knife and sunk to the sand just starting ahead.

"All my life I have been thinking about getting my hands on their killer but he's already dead" she whispered to herself tears rolling down her cheeks.

Even though 5 minutes ago she had been going to kill him Bond couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Crouching down next to her he handed her his handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to him.

Instead on wiping her tears away she tried to used his handkerchief to mop the blood from Bond's neck.

"Much appreciated" Bond said stopping her hand from reaching his neck "but...blood is extremely hard to get out of a white cloth. I know from experience"

Bond easily got up and offered Ash his hand. She ignored it and got up herself, they both stood there trying to find something to fill the awkward silence.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Ash asked suddenly, her confidence back and weak moment forgotten.

"Come to my room and I'll tell you the whole story, without a knife against my neck" he added dryly.

Ash observed him for a moment then nodded, just once. Picking the knife up from the sand she slipped it into her belt. Noticing Bond's wary expression she laughed.

"Here" she said with a playful smile handing him the knife, handle first, "I trust you not to stick a knife In _my_ neck"

"Nah, I don't need it" Bond said but reaching for it anyway but before his hand closed round it's handle it was sent to the exact middle of a Palm tree at least 50 yards away.

"I practice" she said in response to Bond's open mouth at her throwing skills "lead the way" Ash invited nonchalantly gesturing in the direction of the hotel with a falsely innocent smile plastered to her face.

Rolling his eyes Bond spun on his heel and started walking up to the hotel not even bothering to check if a smiling Ash was following.

After pouring Ash and himself a generous amount of scotch Bond went into the bathroom to clean the blood off his neck. Purposely leaving Ash standing in the middle of the room with nothing to do with herself. Bond finished and slapped a plaster on his neck, slumping against the wall allowing for a quick moment of weakness. He didn't want to relive the events of Skyfall, of his childhood home being burnt down and M almost getting killed but it was necessary. Bond was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"You done checking your reflection, _darling"_ Ash's voice came through the door dripping with sarcasm "or are you still applying your mascara?" She teased

"I wouldn't know" Bond quipped back still in the bathroom, straightening up and flinging the door open and walking past her "sit" Bond instructed topping up Ash's glass, "and don't interrupt" he warned. His eyes glassed over as he relived the mission. From beginning to end. Bond eventually finished, to his surprise Ash had not interrupted once although she did fidget a lot. Bond stayed silent waiting for her to process it and, for a long time she just sat examining his face with those eyes. Bond thoroughly expected her to do one of two things, run away screaming or burst out laughing. She did neither instead just slowly nodded

"I believe you" she said eventually "now I believe you have a question to ask me?" Ash inquired.

She could see he wanted to ask her something but he didn't know how to word it. It was infuriating for her.

"Not just yet, you are a woman with many virtues but being patient is not one of them" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

She couldn't believe it he was reading her like a open book even though she kept her expression neutral the whole time.

"meanwhile we may as well kill some time" he muttered leaning in towards her.

**Hope you are enjoying it so far. If I haven't got a review from someone on my writing/story by 5000 words or so I will stop writing until I get one (I know, it's extremely childish but I need to know at least someone is paying attention to my work).**

**Anyway. What do you think of Ash now? Has Your opinion changed? Do you think Ash is going to fall for Bond? What do you think is the question Bond is going to ask Ash about?**

**I would love your opinions.**


	6. The question

**Here is my sixth chapter hope you enjoy it. The seventh may not be uploaded for a week so as our wireless is slowly dying. Again, please read and review.**

Ash reached up and gently placed her index finger in the middle of Bond's slightly parted lips.

"Tut, tut" she scolded "so eager, your saying _I _have no patient's" shaking her head as she said it. "Now who's going to sleep where, 'cause I'm sure as hell not walking a mile back to my hut at 1 o'clock in the bloody morning"

"You can take the bed, you look very pale" Bond said smiling "are you sure you don't need me to get you ready for bed" He teased.

"In your dreams" Ash replied.

Flopping on to the bed fully clothed, much to Bond's disappointment she flicked the light switch off and they were enveloped in darkness. After quite a bit of fidgeting Bond heard Ash's breaths gradually became deeper and more even but he couldn't fall asleep.

Bond sprang off the couch and, without realising it he had his gun drawn and ready searching for the enemy who had kicked him. Gradually he came to his senses. The sun was just rising above the horizon and the sky was a blood red, a amused Ash was standing slightly to Bond's right, away from the gun smirking at him.

"Don't take lightly to being kicked awake do you?" She asked

Much to Bond's embarrassment he was still holding his gun out in front of him. He cleared his throat and holstered it.

"Better safe that sorry" he muttered defensively, glancing and his watch he saw the time "why did you wake me up at 5 o'clock in the bloody morning anyway!" He exclaimed.

"I think grumpy here needs some more of his beauty sleep" she snarked "oh well, this 'ill wake you up"

Striding over to the window she flung it open and climbed out onto the sill, throwing a last mischievous smile over her shoulder at Bond she jumped. He ran over to the window, heart pounding. Looking down he saw her brushing sand off herself, she then put hands on her hips and cocked her head up towards him.

"Coming down?" She shouted up at him.

"You do remember there are stairs and a door out. I mean we're on the second floor for God's sake!" He exclaimed

"They're for boring people. Now are you coming down? Or are you scared?" Ash challenged

"That bitch" Bond muttered under his breath then adding louder, "let me get changed first" as he realised he still had his suit on.

Striding over to the walk-in-wardrobe he slipped a light Hawaiian shirt and jeans on keeping his black shoes. Sighing he walked over to the window and lowered himself down using his arms, then let go. Landing in a crouch Bond straightened up and brushed himself off.

"Now, will you care to tell me why you got me up at 5 o'clock and made me jump out of a window?" He asked

"I need to show you something" Ash said seriously, and started walking.

After about ten minutes Bond figured out where they going, to her hut. He could not fathom why she had the sudden change of heart and pondered it for another ten minutes.

"You can ask me you know" Ash called over her shoulder, breaking Bond out of his thoughts. "You won't change my mind".

"Ok then, I give in. Wheny the sudden change of heart?" He asked "two days ago you wouldn't even tell me how you got your hut, now you're showing me it, why?"

Ash stopped and turned to face him, "two reasons" she said "Last night you trusted me more than anyone else has before and the second reason is I figured out the question you wanted to ask me last night. At first I thought you didn't know _how _to ask it. I was wrong, you didn't know _whether_ to ask it. What I am going to show you will make up your mind."

Bond and Ash rounded a sharp bend in the beach and they were there.

"What do you think?" Ash asked quietly.

Bond was speechless. She hadn't been lying about the 'small beach hut' she owned but behind that was a beautiful 2-story house completely fitting in with the surrounding beach. Made out of dark, round logs it was a classic shape with a roof slightly overlapping the house itself.

"You own that?" Bond asked

"It was my parents holiday home but I built the hut myself two years ago, I didn't like sleeping there. Now I use it to train"

Ash unlocked the door for the house and held it open for him, Bond was once again speechless as he entered. Three walls were lined with weapons ranging from penknives and swords to tasers and ultra precision sniper rifles. The fourth wall had a range of targets and dummies for different weapons. Ash silently lead him upstairs to a very well equipped gym. It had weights, running machines, a rowing machine a metal bar for lifting yourself and other things Bond couldn't even name. The whole gym was equipped with some serious looking music speakers. Looking out he saw the driveway and sitting in the middle of it was a green Lamborghini Adventador.

"Nice" Bond commented with a low whistle.

"It has a V12 engine, can go from 0-60 in 2.9 seconds and can reach speeds of 230 miles per hour, yes I have tried and tested that last part." She said in response to his admiring whistle, "anyway let's show you what I can do"

Going back downstairs she selected a Colt M1911 from the handgun section and not needing to load it Ash walked to the very back of the opposite wall and fired six shots. Every bullet was on target, she hit the cutout dummy once in the forehead, in the heart two times, crotch once and a shot in the dead centre of each kneecap. Ejecting the used cartridge she put the gun back, grabbing three hunting knives Ash threw each one of them in turn at a cork target. The first hit the red circle, the second the bullseye and the third hit the red again. The whole time Bond watched with a raised eyebrow.

Ash turned round to face him, "So are you going to ask me wether I want to come back to MI6 with you?" She asked.

"Most certainly" Bond purred.

"Well, my answer is yes" she stated confidently and left the house leaving Bond standing there on his own.

**What do you think so far? Did you expect that question? Anyway thanks to all you guys who are reading this. I have now realised this will be more than 10,000 words, good thing to those who are enjoying it but not to me!**


	7. Dark rooms and Shady men

**Lucky you, my wireless has been fixed so I can continue writing. Hope you enjoy this slightly longer one. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

For the rest of the day Bond helped Ash book her plane tickets back to England, watched her do her daily workout routine which he thoroughly enjoyed and mainly just spent time with her. He felt a unexplainable bond with her even though when he thought about is she had hardly showed him anything to make him trust her. Too late to go back now Bond thought, they were leaving tomorrow. The one thing he was _definitely _not looking towards to was Mallory's reaction at him bringing home a young girl only just old enough to have a proper job. For the first time Bond had doubts about bringing her back but she had amazing skills and nothing to lose, except her life he thought grimly but she seemed sure so who was he to question her. As night fell he started walking back to the hotel after making arrangements with Ash to meet him at the entrance to the hotel car park at 6 o'clock telling not to bother with her car. He had a better one.

Morning came around and Bond packed, put on a Tux, had breakfast and got to the car park 10 minutes early but Ash was already there admiring all the different sports cars that rich bigwigs has brought.

"Morning" she said "slept well?"

"No" Bond admitted "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course" Ash said "now where is this car you were boasting about"

"Here" he said walking over and patting it's bonnet "she's got spike strips, a few guns and grenades in the passenger glove compartment and a medical kit under the driver seat, she has also got a self destruct system but Q told me if I use it one more time the next car I'll get will be a yellow Mini Cooper instead..." Bond was interrupted

"Of a Aston Martin V12 vantage" Ash finished for him "yeah I get it, Did you know you lend a new term to 'spoilt brat'?"

"Oh I don't just lend it, I permanently rent it" he replied with a smile "come on then, get in"

"You are so full of yourself, you know that?" She muttered getting in

He made some unidentifiable noise of confirmation and needlessly revving the car's ridiculously noisy engine he sped off. Ash shook her head.

"And my point is proved" she said to herself.

Apart from getting caught in rush hour traffic and having everybody they passed stare at the car the journey to the airport was uneventful. They dropped off their luggage and boarded the plane without trouble although Bond did cause some issues at security as he had kept his gun under his jacket but that got smoothed out when he calmly explained who he was with his hands cuffed behind his back. They were now in the air and well into their eight and a half hour flight back to England. Bond of course made sure they were sitting in first class, drinking champagne and eating cavier which Ash immediately made clear she didn't like by trying a mouthful and spitting back out into her hand.

In no time the announcement came through that, "This plane is landing in approximately 10 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts and return your chair to the upright position."

20 minutes later they were outside having collected their luggage and riding the back of the chauffeur driven Jaguar to MI6. Without getting caught in to much traffic the pair arrived outside MI6 headquarters. Bond motioned for Ash to follow him, when they reached the first checkpoint the guards blocked his way in,

"I'm sorry sir, no civilians are allowed enter. Security issues " he added

"I'm a double-oh" Bond snapped "do you think I would bring in some random citizen? She can be trusted not to speak and if you don't let us in I will personally call Mallory down interrupting his work and we all know he will _not _be pleased at that"

After a moment's consideration he agreed "Very well" he said reluctantly and stepped away from the door.

Bond stepped past him and Ash followed with a last triumphant smirk at the guard the who challenged them.

Much the same happened at the second and third checkpoint until they finally got through to the hub of MI6. Ash gazed at the clicking computers and rushing people in amazement. She had been expecting small, dark rooms and shady men with black sunglasses and suits which she knew was ridiculous. Her thoughts were interrupted when a thin man came storming towards them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing 007? If this girl is another of your ridiculous flings then you've gone to far this time" he warned

"No Mallory, sir. She wants to become a agent" he quickly continued before Mallory, who was growing redder by the minute could interrupt "she has brilliant shooting and combat skills, please just give her a chance"

"Fine" M said "go down to Q and get him to look her up, I will decide from there what should be done. Never do this again Bond unless you want to be on desk duty for the next six months."

"Yes sir" he said respectfully and headed towards Q branch, not knowing what to do Ash scampered after Bond. Following him round corners and through corridors they go to Q branch. What surprised Ash the most was not the giant holographic screen or the dozens of people clicking away on computers but the young man with messy black hair and glasses standing in the middle of the room looking at the big screen drinking earl Gray.

"Q" Bond said in greeting

"007, good to see you again" he greeted not looking away from the screen "did you have a nice relaxing holiday while I worked here getting a few hours sleep a day" he stated

"I did actually, although I wouldn't say it was relaxing" shooting a pointed look at Ash, "I met a very nice girl though, would you do a check on her? The name is Ashley Jones"

"May I remind you 007 that I do not get paid a six figure salary to double check that your latest fling has a husband"

Ash snorted and a surprised Q span around seeing the new visitor for the first time.

"Ashley Jones" she said sweetly holding out her hand "and I am not a 'fling' as every one keeps saying" her voice growing harder, "look me up so that conceited barstard called M can clear me to start doing agent training"

At that last comment Q's eyes grew wide "yes miss" he said hurrying over to his computer "Ashley Jones you say?"

"Correct" Bond quickly stepped in for her.

If anyone repeated what she said about M to the man himself Ash would be out of MI6 before you could say good day.

"Well I've got the reports here" he said, eyes growing wider as he read it, "are you sure you want to see them?"

"No, no. Just send it straight to M" she quickly said, seeing Bond's puzzled look she whispered to him "I'll tell you later but not now, not here"

**So I'm onto chapter 7, about 6000+ words in and Ash hasn't even started her training so I estimate the whole thing will be about 14,000-15,000 words. Not bad for my first Fanfic!**

**This chapter was a bit rushed as I will be busy for the next few days and I am not good with conversations with more than 2 people, anyway my apologies and I hope you keep reading. The next chapter will be the physical test for Ash and maybe the mental test.**

**I need to give Bond a car for England, I was thinking a McLaren or Aston Martin but I don't know what one. Please help me out.**


	8. Too many tests

**Here is a longer chapter for you, thanks to the 4 people who have favourited my story. In the training situation the italic text is from Ash's point of view.**

**I don't own James Bond, just my ideas and Ash.**

Two days later Bond and Ash were summoned to M's office and Eve met them at the entrance to MI6 in order to avoid the trouble of last time and escorted them up to him. They were greeted by a less that friendly face glaring at them both, Bond in particular

"Do you know what the hell have you brought in here!? Mallory exclaimed to Bond gesturing to Ash

"I'm not some dead mouse your cat's dragged in" Ash cried indignantly

"Wait, how do you know I have a cat?" Mallory accused

"Its a metaphor" she said dryly and gave him such a look that could make plants wilt.

Unbelievably he held her gaze and they stood there glowering at each other waiting for the other blink. Bond stepped in between them.

"I hate interrupting you two lovely pansies gazing into each others eyes but we really should get back to business. Minus the cats" he added dryly

They both continued to stare waiting for the other to look away.

"This is ridiculous" he muttered "The head of MI6 is staring down a stubborn teenager who is young enough to be his daughter, no wonder why we're in a financial crises. What's next the PM playing with a puppy during a national security meeting?" He seethed

Mallory jolted out of it and looked away

"that's classified information" he muttered

Bond and Ash looked at him with wide eyes

"I'm kidding" he reassured

Both of them visibly relaxed. Striding over to his over crowded desk he reached over and handed Bond a piece of paper,

"This is all the background we have on her, she better have a good explanation"

The paper read like this:

Name: Ashley Emily Annabel McGraw

Age: 19

Born: 12-08-1994

Origin: Unknown

Paternal Father: William McGraw

Maternal Mother: Annabel McGraw

Annabel McGraw, orphaned at ten by unknown gunman who killed the parents in their central London home, suspected burglary. Girl injured in right knee by knife. Hospitalised for 3 months at psychiatric hospital with mental trauma, uncooperative with police insisting hysterically that it was a British spy offering no other information. No known relatives. A Series of foster homes followed, all sent the subject back for various reasons including attempted escape, violence, refusing to eat, mood swings and one case of refusing to come out of her room for weeks on end. Whilst still in care the subject was Investigated by police at 14 under a suspected aided murder at a alcoholic, over 18 nightclub after using a fake id to get in. Later cleared after a lack of evidence. Stayed in care for another 2 months before running away on 15th birthday. Limited attempts to find her, police were not involved.

Next surfaced under the official name of Ashley Emily Annabel Jones in Barbados applying for a driver licence at 17. Parents left a total asset of 3.7 million pounds to be unlocked at the age of 18 in the will. A series of purchases followed (most notable is that of a Lambroghini Adventador). Currently resides on the coast of Barbados.

High motive for revenge towards British Secret Service. Subject of interest

"So as you can see she has a perfect motive for destroying MI6, your lucky I'm letting you defend her 007, so fire away and explain quickly or I'll have her locked up." M snapped

Bond sighed "calm down sir, there is a perfectly good explanation" so he proceeded to explain about Silva and his involvement.

Some while later Bond finished the story "as long as you're certain" Mallory sighed glancing down at a glaring, cross-legged Ash sitting against the wall "after she has done a few preliminary tests you can start training her, she better be good. Bring her down tomorrow morning."

The morning came around and the pair walked into MI6. Bond helped Ash prepare for the test until she shooed him away complaining that he was 'putting her off'. One of the instructors escorted her in and closed the door as they began the testing.

Bond couldn't stop pacing in the corridor while he waited, he knew how nerve racking it was. They didn't test your skills but your reactions to real situations. As soon as Ash walked into that room they probably put a knife to her throat to see how she reacted.

_Ash followed the man in and he suddenly got behind her, grabbing her he put a knife to her throat. _

There were three ways most people reacted:

One, panic and be scared out of your wits-not good, you were basically ruled out.

_The gears in her head turned, was it real or a test, looking around she saw 3 other men standing scattered evenly around the room standing calmly with their hands behind their backs._

Two, calmly talk your way out of the predicament and make it clear you know it is a test - that means you are smart and can think clearly in a dangerous situation.

_She decided it was a test, _

_"That's not very nice you know" Ash stated "for someone less smart they might think it was actually real"_

_Three, fi_ght your way out - also not good, there were at least 3 trained men in there who could pin you down.

_Whipping around she got the first man in a arm lock and grabbed the knife out of his hand, she pushed him into the wall, he knocked his head and crumpled to the ground. The second man was coming towards her, she stabbed him in the stomach_

_"Your dead" she whispered to him "except you have body armour on"_

_Spinning around she grabbed the third man and pinned him against the wall holding the knife to his _throat

_"If I wanted to you'd all be killed but I know this is a test so your not" she said simply and released the man from against the wall_

The second test would be a verbal simulation with someone describing you being captured. The objective, escape. That tests your memory, thoughtfulness and imagination all important things in being a spy.

_They took a while to get organised again and then began another test, Ash sat down and was told to imagine what was being described to her. She was on some kind of mission and a man came from behind her, putting a cloth against her nose and mouth she lost consciousness. When she woke up she was being dragged down a long white hall they passed alot of doors one of the men turned around and walked out of one of them_

_"I'm going to have a fag" he called over his shoulder_

_Barackrely conscious she was taken to a room and tied to a chair and a rope started to wrap around her hands._

_All the men were heavily armed with a gun by their waist and a knife strapped to their left leg._

_"What do you do?" The man asked after describing the test situation_

_"Grab at the man's leg before he manages to completely tie my hands and slip the knife from his leg, I hide it up my sleeve and wait for the man to finish tying my hands. When he goes out I cut the rope and creep out into the corridor. I exit through the door that the man who wanted to have a smoke went out, hopefully it leads outside. I steal a car and drive away" she stated_

The third test focused on what they think is your main weakness, for Bond it was his parents, for Ash he thought it would probably be the same. That indicates straight-thinking and ability to concentrate on the important things.

_After having a break they handed Ash a piece of paper and told her to read it and then answer the questions, the paper put her in a situation where her family was held hostage by terroists. It was easy for her, she knew it was meant to upset you but she just detached herself and imagined it was someone else in the situation. Her family was dead and nothing would change that so there was no point thinking about it. She got on and answered the questions._

If you treat all those tests the way they want you to and pass the various physiology and IQ tests then you were more or less set. Ash came out about three hours later looking frustrated and tired.

"What happened?" Bond asked concerned

"Nothing much. In a nutshell they took me in and put a knife to my throat in a simulation, don't worry I made it clear I knew what they were doing then took all the three guys out, not doing any major damage then helped them up, they tried a few other simulations and then some IQ and personality tests. That was the boring part, it was like sitting your GCSE's again and a load of other tests" she complained.

Bond just rolled his eyes.

"Come on" he said "we'll have to wait another few days for someone to read through the test results and then we can start your training"

**In the next chapter I am going to give Bond a car from Q (loaded with gadgets) but I need to know what to give him. Please give me an idea.**

**Sorry I didn't get to start Ash's actual training I came up with this idea while I was doing my Biology home work, it just shows how much attention I pay while doing school work. **

**The chapters probably won't be as regular now as I have far less free time.**


	9. Practice makes perfect

**Phew, I've got close to 9000 words, thanks to all those who have favourited but still no reviews, I have no idea why but oh well, no matter. In this chapter Bond gets a car and Ash starts her training.**

For the first time they got to do whatever they wanted in London without being jet lagged, on the first day they walked around the city and saw some of the sights, Ash arranged for her Lamborghini to get shipped over to England and Bond brought a bed for his spare bedroom so Ash did not have to sleep on the couch like she had been. On the second day Bond had to go into MI6 to pick up some gadgets Q had designed for him as he had of course wrecked the old ones, Ash waited at the window for him to come back. As much as she hated to admit she had grown quite attached to him, he made her laugh and for the first time since her parents had died she felt safe.

Bond came back about three hours later looking very pleased with himself and driving a Aston Martin one-77, he got out and gave her the 'loser' hand sign, Ash laughed, she had to admit she was a little bit jealous.

"M's given me clearance to start your training, do you want to start today?" he called up to the window

"Ok then" Ash called back trying to seem uninterested and failing miserably, she was really excited "I'll be down in a second, just let me get changed"

Eventually she came out and got in the passenger seat next to him, Bond couldn't help noticing how good she looked in a tight fitting top and casual jeans with no make-up on and her hair hanging loose. She noticed him stairing at her

"Well?" She asked expectantly

"Do you know how beautiful you look" he said quietly

"I have a pretty good idea"

He frowned "Generally when someone pays you a complement you repay them with one or say thank you"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you but I know how unbelievably good I look" she paused "but you don't look to bad yourself. Happy now?" She asked and leaning over she gave him a quick peck on the lips

"Very much so" Bond said pleased with himself and pulled out of the drive and onto the road.

The guards let them through to MI6 without complaint as they were quite used to Ash walking in and out by now and Bond lead her to a completely different section of the building, it was the training area. Only one other person was there but he wasn't paying any attention to them so they both ignored him. Bond handed her a empty handgun.

"Load it and fire one shot at that dummy" he instructed, pointing to the farthest one.

Once it was loaded Ash walked up to the firing line and and shot the dummy about half a foot above its heart.

"Not bad" Bond said "but you need to compensate for the recoil so aim slightly lower"

He put his arms around her so his chest was pressed close against her back, closer than it needed to be and guided her hands so she was aiming in the right place.

"Try now" he said whispering in her ear and Ash hit just a few centimetres off the centre of the dummy's heart.

She did another two rounds on her own and hit the target almost every time.

"Very good" he praised "you don't need any more training on that at all"

"I don't know what I'd do without you" she teased and quickly gave him another kiss

Bond stood there in shock for a moment "that was a bit quick don't you think?" He tried

"No it wasn't, it was perfectly fine" she chastised playfully

"Cruel woman, you tease me" he muttered "oh well on the physical combat I suppose" he said dejectedly while walking to what looked very much like a boxing ring and ducked under the ropes

"Come on then" he called holding his arms out wide "give me the best shot you've got"

Ash warily entered the ring and stood opposite Bond looking him up and down, suddenly before Bond could react she threw a punch at his face and gave him a bloody lip, Bond stumbled back but quickly recovered and hit her stomach, while she was momentarily breathless he got her in a choke hold and absorbed the hits thrown by Ash using her elbows until she stoped trying to get out.

"Quite good" he said rubbing his side that had taken the full force of Ash's elbow attack "but after you hit me you let your guard down and then I overpowered you. Rely on speed and surprise, you are strong but not as strong as grown man."

Putting up his guard he invited Ash to try again. She went to punch his face but he deflected the blow so she when for his stomach instead, while he was winded she swept his legs from under him. He landed on his back and rolled over before Ash could plant a foot on his neck effectively winning, scrambling up he got behind her and put her in a head lock. She immediately stopped struggling and Bond released her

"Much better" he complimented "but practice makes perfect".

That did this about ten more times Bond giving her advise each time until Ash collapsed, exhausted not managing to win once. They were both sweating and tired so they called it a day and went up to the cafeteria to have lunch.

"So do you think I'll pass?" Ash asked as they were sitting down eating their food

Bond nodded vigorously, his mouth full of sandwich "defiantly" he mumbled.

From there on they ate in silence. Gradually Ash began to pick out whispers about both of them among most of the crowd, she could tell Bond was hearing them too. She knew that something was defiantly up when a young man approached and congratulated her, she didn't ask why. Five minutes later a very apologetic looking Q came up to them and sat next to Ash.

"What the hell is going on?" Bond asked him

"Well it's hard to explain" Q started nervously "one of my men was monitoring the CCTV while you two were training and, well, he emailed the footage to everyone because he was so impressed" he finished apologetically

Ash took that as a compliment "I was that good?" she asked

"That's not the point" Bond fumed "now everyone knows that a seemingly inexperienced young girl who isn't even a agent almost beat one of the best 00's, more than once I may add. You better be glad you are important to MI6 otherwise you'd be lying dead in a ditch"

"Sorry" Q said "maybe if you stopped wrecking all the equipment I give to you then I may have been able to do more, bare in mind about that car I've just given you, otherwise something else may just slip out"

Immediately the kiss came into his mind "fine, I'll try my best" he muttered immediately backing down.

He didn't know why he was so worried about other people knowing something was going on with him and Ash, they all knew he was a womanizer, was it because he really loved Ash? He asked himself. No, after Vesper he swore never to really love a woman again. Getting up he dumped his leftover food in the bin and Ash followed him out no idea what was going through his head. She just thought he deserved to get taken down a notch or two.

**Just a quick question, do you want Ash and Bond to be:**

**A couple**

**Not serious but still flirty and playful or**

**Purely buisness**

**I can't make up my mind but I'm thinking the second one, even if you are a guest I would still love your input. Anyway keep reading!**


	10. Agent Jones

**This is the last chapter and then there will be a very short prologue. I can't believe you still haven't given me one review. I rushed this a little bit so I can start on a new fabric which will hopefully be more interesting for you lot. Anyway, enjoy!**

For the next two weeks Bond trained Ash teaching her to fight, handle dangerous situations and hide her emotions from enemy's. There was no more kissing and not much flirting, Ash picked up on his discomfort when she got to close to him so she stopped, she was only doing it for fun anyway. On the morning of the second week of training Mallory called them both into his office

"I have been monitoring your training and I think you are ready to take the final test, usually new recruits receive up to a year of training but you are abnormal, your shooting is already excellent, fighting brilliant an your preliminary tests showed that you handle dangerous situations very well so I have arranged for you to take it today" he said

"Thank you very much, sir" she said

"Bond, show her to the testing area" Mallory instructed

"Yes sir"

When they got down to the 'testing area' a team of men were waiting for them, they quickly whisked Ash away and rigged her up to a running machine that monitored her breathing and heart rate. Bond watched her run with ease remembering how he had to do these tests not to long ago. The ten minute time limit was up and Ash was panting a little but not much, not as much as she should be considering the machine was meant to test you to your limits and see how well you could handle it. Next was strength, sit ups and chin ups, the most you could do in a minute whilst they were measuring your heart rate. As Bond expected Ash did it steadily and with ease. They moved onto the shooting. Ash grabbed a hand gun, loaded it swiftly (she had been practicing with Bond's Walther) and stood behind the sandbags. Holding it with both hands and standing with her feet apart she fired four shots, all less than five centimetres away from the heart and two in the centre of the forehead. Bond noticed the examiners nodding in approval.

Directing Ash to the mental examination room the psychiatrist motioned for her to sit down as Bond made his way behind the glass joining Mallory and Tanner.

"I am going to say a few word associations and I want you to tell me the first thing that pops into your head, ok?" The psychiatrist asked

Ash nodded

"Test"

"Boring"

"Agent"

"Bond"

"Love"

"Pointless"

"Mother"

"Dead"

"Father"

"Dead"

"Family"

"Dead, do you not get the picture yet?" she asked, showing some impatience

He ignored her

"Murder"

"Sorrow"

"Childhood"

"Gone"

"James"

She paused. "Trainer" Ash eventually answered

"Ok thank you, we are done for now" the psychiatrist said "you may go"

Without saying another word Ash walked out and Bond had to hurry to keep up

"That went well" he complemented genuinely

"Whatever" Ash dismissed "I just want a shower, I'll see you back home" she said picking up her pace and leaving him behind.

She climbed into her Lamborghini which had finally been delivered and sped away back to Bond's place that she was now permanently living in. He said he enjoyed the company and she had nowhere else to go apart from her parents flat but she would never live there again so it worked out well for them both. She had a shower and climbed into bed fully clothed with a full glass of almost neat vodka diluted with a tiny bit of sprite. Knowing James wouldn't be back for a while as he had work to do she layed down to read but slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ash woke up to the smell of bacon cooking and gradually realised she had slept through the whole night and well into the morning. Emerging from her bedroom bleary-eyed and still in her very short pyjamas she sat down at the cheap, wooden Ikea table and waited for breakfast with her head in her hands. She had splitting headache from the drink last night. Bond set a cup of dark coffee and a Bacon sandwich down next to her making her jump. She glared at him.

"I don't like coffee, you know that" she grumbled

"I do but I also know it helps you with a hangover" he replied "now enjoy, I made you breakfast"

They ate in silence, Ash could never resist a Bacon sandwich, no matter how bad she was feeling.

"You do know you are meant to meet Mallory In his office for your test results at ten" Bond casually reminded her

"What!" Ash exclaimed "you never told me that" she accused

Almost running into her room to get changed

"Oops, I must have forgot"

Ash knew he had done it on purpose as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a random top, quickly running a brush through her matted hair, it took half a hour to get there and it was already nine thirty.

"If I'm late then your dead" she called before she ran out the door

Jumping into her Lamborghini Ash sped off hoping that she wasn't too late. Arriving at MI6 dead on ten she practically sprinted up to M's office.

"Just in time" Eve smiled at her, seeing her flustered expression "M's inside"

Ash composed herself and stepped in

"Just in time" Mallory said without looking up from the papers he was holding "apparently you did brilliant in your tests. Physical condition 96%, excellent, the average is 80. Shooting accuracy 87%, very good, the average for that is 75%. Mental examination shows that you experienced childhood trauma but nothing else wrong. Your overall score is 92% the expected score is 75 or above. I really don't think I need to say anymore. Welcome to MI6 Agent Jones" he said holding out his hand Ash took it "hopefully you don't get shot quite as much as 007, you will be informed when we have a mission for you" releasing her hand he dismissed her.

**There you go. The end of my first Fanfic. There will be another short chapter for you to read if you wish but it won't be about anything important. Thanks for staying with me and I really hoped you at least enjoyed some of it even if my writing wasn't great. Please remember I have only just turned thirteen and this was my very first Fanfic.**


End file.
